Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to an electric cart, and more particularly to an adjustable chassis of the electric cart.
The conventional electric cart comprises a chassis, a front wheel assembly fastened to a front end of the chassis, and a rear wheel assembly fastened to a rear end of the chassis. The chassis cannot be adjusted in length to suit the body size of an operator of the electric cart. In light of the electric cart being widely used in the game field, the factory floor, the amusement park, and the like, the purpose of the conventional electric cart is thus limited by its fixed chassis. In another words, a number of the conventional electric carts different in chassis size must be purchased to meet the needs of operators different in body size.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an electric cart comprising a chassis adjustable in length so as to enable the electric cart to accommodate operators of various body sizes.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by an electric cart comprising a front chassis unit, a front wheel assembly fastened with a front end of the front chassis unit, a rear chassis unit, and a rear wheel assembly fastened with a rear end of the rear chassis unit. The front chassis unit is adjustably fastened at a rear end with a front end of the rear chassis unit, thereby enabling the distance between the front wheel assembly and the rear wheel assembly to be adjusted.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.